


Nobody Noticed

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and Richard Goranski have been friends for years. The only thing that could ever damage that is a super computer.-----------------------------------------AU where Rich, Michael, and Jeremy are friends.-----------------------------------------They're more than likely gonna be poly because I'd kill for The Boardwalk Boys.





	Nobody Noticed

Jeremy could tell Rich wanted to tell him something. The minute Jeremy walked into his first period on the first day of school, Rich practically jumped out of his seat, giving him an excited look. Jeremy looked at him for a second, but class began before he could say anything. After the bell rang for second period, Jeremy approached Rich.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked. Rich grinned.

"I'll tell you and Michael at lunch." Rich said.

"Are you sure you'll make it?" Jeremy laughed a little. Rich had trouble keeping still when he was excited, and right now he was lifting himself up and down on his toes.

"You'll both wanna hear this, trust me." Rich said, then grabbed Jeremy by his backpack and scrawling something on it.

"What the hell?" Jeremy barely had time to react before Rich bolted to his next classroom. He took off his backpack and looked at it. BOYF? That didn't make any sense, but then again, neither did Rich. Jeremy rolled his eyes and drug himself to his next classroom.  
\-----------------------------------

Rich met Michael and Jeremy in the lunch room. Jeremy had a blank stare on his face, and Michael was smirking at him.

"What did you do, Heere?" Rich asked, sitting down. Jeremy mumbled something under his breath, and Michael had to translate.

"Christine was signing up for the school play, and he thought it'd be a good idea to sign up, too." Michael said.

"You signed up for the play?" Rich asked. "That's pretty gay." 

"Like me," Michael said. "Also, that rhymed." 

"I'm a poet and I didn't even know that I was rhyming those words." Rich grinned.

"No Brooklyn Nine Nine references." Michael said.

"Yes Brooklyn Nine Nine references." Rich argued.

"Guys, can you stop?" Jeremy whined. Rich mocked him by making a high-pitched squeak.

"You don't have to do it." Michael put his arm around Jeremy and pulled him closer. "Of course, I'll mock you forever if you don't."

"Go ahead." Jeremy whispered. "I've basically ruined my life anyways."

"Well, I happen to have the solution." Rich smiled, putting his fists on the table.

"What?" Jeremy and Michael asked in unison. 

"I found out the answers to our problems." Rich whispered.

"Again, what?" Michael glared at Rich.

"It's called a SQUIP," Rich explained, fidgeting from excitement. "Apparently it helps you be cool."

"What?" Jeremy asked. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a preprogrammed computer that speaks to you." Rich said.

"That sounds like something from a movie. There's no way it's real." Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

"I think you're getting scammed, dude." Michael agreed.

"Come on, you guys. If it is real think about how great this could be!" Rich said. "It could get us anything we want!"

"It almost sounds too good to be true." Michael said. Jeremy was silent for a moment.

"Well, what have we got to lose?" Jeremy finally said.

"Other than a lot of money." Michael added.

"There's gotta be some way we can get 1200 dollars." Jeremy said.

"800," Michael corrected. "I don't want one."

"Are you sure?" Rich asked. "I can help you pay for it."

"Nah," Michael grinned slightly. "I'd like to think that when you're cool, you'll owe me."

"Alright!" Rich practically jumped out of his seat. "Let's go!"

"Now?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, now." Rich said, mocking the way Jeremy said now. "Michael, can you drive?"

"Sure," Michael said. "Let's pay money for nothing and skip school."

"We all know you like to skip school." Rich said.

"You're right." Michael said. "Let's go."  
\-----------------------------------

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jeremy admitted as he examine the small pill between his finger tips.

"You have to take it," Rich said. "You spent four hundred dollars on it."

"Four hundred and one." Michael said, handing each boy a Mountain Dew. "Don't forget the Mountain Dew."

"Well..." Jeremy shrugged. "Here goes... Everything." Rich and Jeremy each took their pill, waiting in silence for a few seconds.

"Well...?" Michael asked. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... Like an idiot." Rich sighed. "I should've known better."

"I can't believe this..." Jeremy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Rich sat down on a nearby bench and his his head in shame.

"No," Jeremy said. "I believed it, too."

"I guess we could learn a lesson from this," Michael said. "Don't buy strange pills from strange men."

"Weed is okay, though." Rich said.

"Yep." Michael nodded. "Meet me here in five minutes."

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"A guy at Spencer's Gifts is hooking me up with a case of Crystal Pepsi!" Michael grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders. "It's like regular Pepsi... Just clear!"

"Yeah," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Wasn't that discontinued in the nineties?"

"That's what makes it so awesome!" Michael ran in the direction of Spencer's Gifts, and Jeremy shook his head as he went.

"You really want Christine?" Rich muttered.

"Huh?" Jeremy turned around.

"Never mind." Rich stood up. "Tell Michael I'll take an Uber home. Sorry about everything."

"It's cool," Jeremy said. "See you Monday?"

"Sure." Rich nodded.  
\-----------------------------------

Rich stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, still cringing from how big of an idiot he was. He should've known that a SQUIP was too good to be true. Rich interlaced his fingers as he fidgeted nervously on the bed. What an idiot. A sudden jolt went through him.

CALIBRATION IN PROCESS. Rich didn't have time to process what had happened before pain surged through him again. PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MILD DISCOMFORT.

"What the hell?" The words tore from Rich's throat, followed by a groan of pain.

CALIBRATION COMPLETE. ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATED. The voice said. Just when Rich thought it was over, the voice spoke again. DISCOMFORT LEVEL MAY INCREASE. Rich had to bite into his hand to keep from screaming and drawing attention to his room.   
ACCESSING: NEURAL MEMORY.   
ACCESSING: MUSCLE MEMORY.   
ACCESSING PROCEDURE: COMPLETE.   
RICHARD GORANSKI. A young man, who look familiar suddenly approached him. He smiled down at Rich and crossed his arms.

"Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, your SQUIP." The man said.

"You mean..." Rich stood up, slightly dizzy. "It worked."

"Of course it did." His SQUIP said.

"You look familiar." Rich said.

"My default mode is Keanu Reeves. You can set me for-" The SQUIP began.

"Kermit." Rich said suddenly.

"I have only a certain list of people who I can turn into." The SQUIP sighed.

"Is Kermit one of them?" Rich asked. The SQUIP stared blankly, before shifting into the muppet, a dark hood covering its body.

"Are you satisfied with your choice?" The SQUIP asked in the same voice as before.

"Yes." Rich sat down on the bed.

"Well, this is going to be difficult." The SQUIP said. "Richard Goranski, you want to be more chill?"

"I guess?" Rich looked confused.

"You guess?" The SQUIP asked.

"I don't know, really." Rich admitted.

"Stand up." The SQUIP said. Rich obeyed. "Fix your posture, puff your chest out, and make it to where your shoulder blades are nearly touching." Rich obeyed again. "Good." 

"This hurts." Rich said. 

"Your spine isn't used to be being straight." The SQUIP said. Rich thought of a sudden joke, but kept quiet. "I can read your thoughts, you know."

"Really?" Rich asked.

"I live in your brain, Richard. In fact, you have to think at me in public. Almost like telepathy." The SQUIP looked Rich over. "We will continue this tomorrow morning. Your body seems to be in good shape, you have a decent wardrobe for the time being,all that we need to work on is your personality and your lisp."

"Harsh." Rich thought. He felt a shock go through his spine. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"Spinal stimulation. I will do this every time slouch. It'll fix your posture." The SQUIP explained. "You may go to sleep for tonight, but we have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright." Rich awkwardly got into bed, slightly uncomfortable about Kermit the Frog being in his bedroom while he slept. The SQUIP obviously heard him, because it suddenly vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @calyp-s0 if you want to hear me vent about how much I love Rich.


End file.
